


Acci-dental-ly in Love

by beatlesgrl



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dentistry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlesgrl/pseuds/beatlesgrl
Summary: He didn’t need to see a dentist. He didn’t. He’s a werewolf, he heals easily. Why does he need to go to a dentist?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756183
Kudos: 58





	Acci-dental-ly in Love

“No." 

Cora rolled her eyes at him, but Derek ignored her. He didn’t need to see a dentist. He _didn’t_. He’s a werewolf, he heals easily. Why does he need to go to a dentist? 

"May I remind you that wolf healing only replaces teeth, not actually gets rid of cavities?" 

Damn. 

"Well if it gets bad enough and infects my jaw it will." 

Derek mirrors Cora’s no-nonsense stance, which is just her crossing her arms and glaring death threats at him. Derek’s no-nonsense stance is a little more threatening, but like hell is Derek gonna tell her. 

Cora narrows her eyes, “Do you want me to call _mom?_ ”

Damnit. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Talia all but dragged him into the dentist office, by the ear even. She always was going on about how they all needed dental records, just in case that’s all they can use to identify them by (the glare sent his way reminded him of the almost-fire he almost caused) and it’s suspicious when people don’t have any. 

Doesn’t mean that Derek’s comfortable sitting in the dentist chair waiting for someone to scrape his gums and tut at how his canines seem to be slightly more pointy than normal. 

What do they expect he’s getting his gums attacked with a tool and makes him bleed of course his canines are going to try and elongate themselves. 

He hears someone approaching in the hallway, and Derek tries to stop shifting nervously. 

"Don’t like the dentist I see?” The dentist comes in and the voice makes Derek still. It sounded… _nice._ Sincere. 

“Not really.” Derek admitted to the open air in front of him. He heard the dentist chuckle before he sat in the stool next to Derek and _jesus christ on a cracker_. _  
_

He was hot. His eyes sparked with a mischievous edge that made Derek’s heart _pound_. His mouth was quirked in a cocky smirk, and his hair was stuck up in all directions, like he wasn’t used to the length. 

The dentist looked down at the papers that he was holding, and his smirk grew, “Derek Hale, 26, hasn’t seen the dentist in about 4 years-I’m Dr. Stilinski, by the way, it looks like you haven’t been here since Dr. Long-seems to have a problem with getting cavities. Like sweets huh sourface?” 

He looked back at Derek, but Derek was still trying to process what Dr. Stilinski said. 

“Uh.” Was all Derek could say back. 

Dr. Stilinski chucked and turned on his stool to put the papers down. He turned back and gave Derek another smirk, “I know we dentists are scary, but you’ll be fine. It’s just a check-up. Make sure you’ve been brushing your teeth and such.” 

Derek closed his eyes and prayed to the gods that he didn’t wolf out. He didn’t want to scare the guy. 

He felt a hand on his and Derek jerked his eyes open. Dr. Stilinski wasn’t smirking anymore. Instead, his face showed concern, “Derek, it’s going to be alright. Will it help it if you know me as Stiles?” 

Derek felt his eye twitch, “Your name is Stiles Stilinski?” 

Dr- Stiles cringed, “Yeah there’s no way I’m telling you my actual name, we just met.” 

“You are sticking something inside of me though that should at least get me your name." 

Derek gasped at what he just said. He felt his cheeks redden and he laid back down on the chair, “Just knock me out to spare me from my embarrassment.” 

Stiles chuckled and his hand moved from Derek’s hand to his upper arm, “Well, lets get through this appointment then see if there needs to be a…follow-up to get more of me in you.” 

Derek snapped his face to Stiles’ who was wiggling his eyebrows like it was seductive. 

"Does that really work for you?" 

Stiles grinned, “Dunno, you’re the first I’ve tried it with.” 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There was a follow-up appointment. 

Stiles thanked him for never getting braces as Derek used his ‘bunny teeth’ to make marks all over Stiles’ skin. 


End file.
